


Bad Romance

by DaedraQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Corsetry, F/M, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu | Shadow Clone Technique, Kakashi's gonna fold her like a deck chair, Lingerie, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Genjutsu, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaedraQueen/pseuds/DaedraQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning from a long trip in Suna, The last thing our favorite pink haired kunoichi expected was to be caught up in Kakashi's perverted style of lovemaking, but a spark has been struck and only time will tell if she will be consumed in the heat of their primal lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A spark of madness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first story on here, I know that the whole Sakura catches Kakashi having sex and all hell breaks loose theme happens a lot but I still love the idea there won't be many chapters and I think I may have switched from the whole 'She opened the door' to 'I opened the door' I think I got most of it but I could be wrong I don't yet have a beta but if someone would like to thats awesome ^^ I like Idea's even the strange so if you'd like to see something write it in a comment thank you and I hope you enjoy it here we go!!

_"If I said I wasn't sure when these urges started, I'd be lying. The secrets that I kept bound, Much like I am now, Were hidden deep within the catacombs of my mind..." "...That moment changed everything I thought I knew about him. The man who in such a quick flash of seconds changed my entire out look of everything I thought I knew about lovers. Now don't get me wrong, I knew how it worked, But the passion and almost brutal act I witnessed was far beyond my streach of thinking."_

It started out as a normal day, Sakura woke up before dawn feeling somewhat groggy due to being in Suna for so long and now back in Kohona's climate she felt itchy with a blocked nose. Padding to her bathroom she went for a shower, used her watermelon and cherry body wash And used the same Cherry blossom shampoo. Her hair now reached to the small of her back. Wrapping a fluffy towel around herself and wandered around her apartment to get a cup of tea.

After taking various missions of high levels and a 'little' help from Tsunade-Sama. Sakura finally rented her own space. Which then became both her and Ino's space occasionally when she and Shikamaru had a fall out. It was a good size, Not cramped together and in a new build of the village. Once through the front door you find yourself in a well lit hall of white paint and a straight strip of emerald green in the middle. The flooring the same throughout the house was deep cherry wood flooring with the exception of the two bathrooms which was white tiled.

Various pictures hung on the wall. Mostly of her and Ino, her and naruto, One of her parents after their wedding. One of Naruto, One of Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei. Team Kakashi Featuring Kakashi, Yamanto, Sai with a genuine smile, Naruto and herself and thankfully Sasuke-kun who had returned two months after her twentieth birthday and one of Tsunade-sama and Shuzine, Tonton in her arms.

The room facing the front door featured a kitchen that almost made her guilty of never really using it. With its bright yellow and white walls with large windows, The breakfast table attached to the wall was black marble like the counter tops and a large diningroom table big enough to fit 12 people comfortably and had a large vase of sunflowers courtacy of Ino. The drawers and cupboards the same wood as the flooring with various appliances on top of it was clean and free from dust.

The door closest to the front door on the right is a cupboard, Filled with the following winter shoes, spare lab coats, winter jackets, various sandles and two suit cases in deep purple. The one to the left her small bathroom then next door to the right was her living room. The living room was a warm autumn reddish, orange. The curtains thick enough to keep the heat escaping was the same shade as the wall. A black glass coffee table was completely covered in various medical texts, Ninja Scrolls and reports. A tv that had only been turned on twice in its entire year of being here sat on top of another glass table top, A long L shaped couch in black leather was facing the tv. A long faux fur cover in deep red laid out on the couch that she spent more time in as sometimes she was too exhausted to walk upstairs.

The stairs were split between eight then a landing, Then nine. The flooring silent with only the occasional groan when stepped on non to lightly. With only four doors upstairs. The one across the stair set was another cupboard, filled with fluffy towels of all sizes. Among all the white there was a bright orange and then a bright purple towel in the far corner. Various curtains, Bed sheets and an extra bed cover and pillows. The door to the closest right of the stairs was a beautiful bathroom, The flooring white tiled with small sparkling stones embedded inside it. The walls that had not been painted yet were also the same sparkling white color. There was also a window on the roof that was always steamed up so she didn't mind it. Small metal holders of black iron held a load of trinkets from Bath bombs to shampoos. A heated towel rack held three other fluffy white towels. The toilet was behind a small boudoir paper door. A small sink in the corner with toothbrushes and paste and a bunch of hair ties. However all that captured the attention was the bath.

It could easily fit two very large and tall people inside. With its elaborate petal like finish at the top of the bath. It curved out and over so you could place various bath assortments. The railed dent underneath it served the purpose of draining all the water that escaped via the plug in the middle of the bath There was also a shower that rained from the ceiling, allowing her to quickly shower as well.. It was her favorite place in the entire house and cost at least two and a half A rank mission pays but completely worth it.

The second last room on the far right was Ino's room and on the far left was her room. It was simple with its emerald green paint and small cherry blossom tree's that were hand painted by Sai. The wooden frammed bed had a carved headboard, The bottom pillers raised slightly up as well. The bed itself was a queen sized for when the two blondes occasionally stayed and she didn't have the heart to throw them on the couch. The simple white fluffy covers and pillows and a green comforter thown on the bottom of the bed. The bedside chest of drawers held the picture of the young team seven. A lamp, A book and an alarm clock that read 7:15. She had another hour and fifteen minutes to get ready.

Strolling to the far side of her room that was her wardrobe and glancing at the way the trees rushed in the wind. Pulling out a long black sleeved top that featured the Haruno clan circle, A pair of what seemed like thick leggings and a black skirt. Throwing them on the bed Sakura moved to the other bed side chest of drawers that only held a single Tiger lilly in a small glass vase and a picture of an older Naruto, Herself and Sasuke at the festival. Withdrew her black chest bindings and a pair of simple black boy shorts. I wrinkled my nose at so much bleakness, but seeing as my original outfit was currently being cleaned to an inch of its wear due to how much blood and mud was on it seemed reasonable.

Glancing at the long body length mirror I asked myself what every other girl asked. Was I pretty? Thankfully I had grown into my forehead and at twenty two it was about time. My skin was pale but thankfully mostly un-scared thanks to my healing ninjustu. Dropping the towel I looked at myself. Deep emerald green eyes thick with scrutiny peered through thick sooty lashes that frammed my eyes and brushed against high cheek bones.. A small nose , A thin cupid bow shaped upper lip but the plumb bottom one made up for everything else.

A delicate neck that led onto strong shoulders. My arms like the rest of me lightly musculed and shaped from years and years of training. I had small but high breasts. Just filling a b-cup, The aeroa a frosted pink like my lips. A narrow and lean waist and flat stomach. Where two scars raised softly a pale pink on white the larger of the two from when I was stabbed by Sasori of the sand. The other just below my breast bone, The testiment of how far Sasuke had once fallen, And I was sure that a small part of himself was guilty.

My hips however flared toned twin cheeks of my ass that Ino had claimed jealousy for and the apex before my thighs trimmed short. Due to Ino's nagging of me maybe getting some action. Long lean legs that carved into dainty feet the toes painted a pale pink like my fingernails. Wrapping the bindings tight across my chest. It made me wish I was just going to the hospital today so I could at least wear a bra after finishing, I wiggled into my boy cut shorts. The leggings next clung to my legs like a second skin and the skirt reached just up from my knee's.

Hauling my top over my head and fixing it I reached under my bed and grabbed my ninja boots. With them reaching my knee's and the small heel I felt invincible in them. Encased within the leather was metal plates that had saved my leg once and provided an extra crunch when kicking an enemy. They were a gift from Kakashi-Sensei for my 18th birthday and I had loved them the moment I'd opened the box. Grabbing the matching gloves that were from Sai and Naruto they reached my elbows in the same metal and leather however that occasonily were coated the spiked barbs with poison when I felt the heat. The medical bag that was attached to a belt that clipped around my waist kept both the skirt and the top down. The pesky buggers tending to riding up during training.

Glancing at the mirror I stopped taking in the sight. I looked good surprisingly not in a whorish way. Ino would have a field day with this outfit. Not seeing the point in doing my half dried hair. I quickly french braided it but left two strands on ethier side of my face to frame it. Hurrying down stairs grabbing a few breakfast bars and stuffed them into my med kit strapped my shurikan and kunai holster to my right thigh and grabbed an apple from the bunch in the fruit bowl and headed out the front door locking it and speeding off. Reaching the training grounds was easier via roof top than by streets taking in various sights and smells, The bakery, Ino's parents flower shop. Kohonamaru and his team chasing after a cat, Choji in the bbq place at this early in the morning? Kakashi-sensei half naked, Temari talking to Shikama-

Sakura stopped suddenly almost missing a roof top in her effort to stop as she stared wide eyed in a crouch close to the tiles, Surely that hadn't been Kakashi, It was just another silver haired shinobi...Who wore a navy blue mask across the lower half of his face. Curiosity blazed at my insides what was Kakashi doing on this side of Kohona his apartment was on the other side. Doubling back I leapt across the other side and took safe silent steps towards where I knew would be a window over looking the area Kakashi was in due to most of the builds being like this.

The sight that befell me instructed my fall from reality, and forced me to witness Kakashi as profoundly male. The woman that was kneeling on the bed was clearly naked. The crimson sheets rippled, long blond hair fell in curls around her beautiful face that was elaboretly done up for this time in the morning. Her eye make-up smugged at the corner of her eyes. Her lips puffy from being kissed were full and plump her lipstick a faint shade from the once apparently bright red where a strange gag with a bright red ball in the middle between her lips appeared to keep her quiet and looked uncomfortable, But her ocean blue eyes were filled with a deep longing her body shuddering and not from the cold.

She was bound in a tight rope her arms pinned behind her pressing her ample chest forward the wine colored areoa's were distended and firm. Sakura noticed she only wore a single piece of clothing, The device appeared to make her waist impossibly small and her bust and hips appear larger in comparison its bright red color was in leather firm and unyielding. The ropes continued its way downwards wrapping around her legs and tying her ankles together. Kakashi stood before the woman and his back to Sakura's intruding gaze before crouching. He wore only his regulation shinobi trousers that gripped his hips and reached the floor, reached out and gripped the woman's curls and forced her head back causing a muffled moan and her eyes to flutter shut as Kakashi whispered something to her which caused her to moan loudly nodding her head and broken pleas. However all Sakura saw was the way his shoulder muscles beautifully ripped along his powerful back.

Kakashi stood again before suddenly flipping the woman on her front without warning, The way she was tied kept her behind up high in the air exposing all of her and Sakura noticed she was completely bare from hair down there. Kakashi stood studying and glanced at the clock across from him this time his words were heard. "I have half a mind to leave you like this until my training session is over Myobi. You disobeyed my orders" He spoke and the woman let out another shrill gagged moan and Kakashi leaned over and undid the gag throwing it to one side.

"Please Kakashi. Don't leave me like this, I promise I'll be good. I'm a good girl, Just I need you please, Oh god please" She almost sobbed into the covers and Kakashi seemed to take pity on the woman and he crossed the room to a small box and picked up a small tin that could have held lip gloss or a healing valve. He coated his finger in the unknown substance and then he rubbed it along the womans sex from the little nub of nerves passed the slit to the little forbidden tight hole at the top dipping his fingers into her wetness and apparently coating her inner walls.

The effect was instant she cried out and went wild beneath him. It seemed to be a concoction of herbs that caused the user to become incredibly aroused in seconds. Sakura watched wide eyed as Kakashi dropped to his knees. Her crys of 'Oh god and Kakashi now please' Became a mantra on her tongue. Before Sakura could have the decency to finally leave. Kakashi's tounge was buried in the womans thighs and she was pleading her orgasm ripping through her violently drawing a silent scream from the blonde female and a wave of desire and jealousy from Sakura. The woman went limp in her bindings and Kakashi chuckled the sound of his zip caught Sakura's attention and for a fine moment she wished he was facing her.

The woman stirred as Kakashi aligned there hips and the woman whimpered as Kakashi sheathed himself inside her his head falling back slightly as he gripped her hips before violently taking her. Sakura watched. her mouth falling open as, Kakashi spoke to the woman in a tone she had never ever figured Kakashi having. His finger tips leaving Myobi's hips bruising as he brought her over the edge over and over again. He flipped her, a flash of a kunai snapping the bindings from her and her arms entangled around his shoulders nails gripping the flesh tight as he gripped her ankles in his left hand the other stroking the bundle of nerves above her soaking sex his hips once again brutally took her now getting deeper than before as her nails raked down his back drawing blood.

Kakashi took this moment to glance in the mirror and Sakura stilled suddenly realizing her gaze had directly caught his. This seemed to awaken something because he growled loudly a sound that jolted down into Sakura's own core and he moved with the speed of a demon for a few minutes before a sudden shattering scream and another growl held out together Kakashi went taunt and his fingers were white as he crashed through his own orgasm and the woman laid still trembling and tiny moans still shuddering her breath. Sakura clutched at her heart that seemed to be beating a war march. The thundering matching her ragged breathing and she realised that while Kakashi may not have the strength to kill her now he would in a few moments.

Jumping down she stumbled slightly causing a slight alarm from two passing civilians. "HEY FOREHEAD!" Sakura jumped slightly, A course of alarm rushing through her system. Glancing quickly upwards as if expecting Kakashi to leap out the window. Catching sight of Ino power walking towards her. Grinning ear from ear and looking like the cat got the cream, The sunlight caused her blonde hair high in its signature ponytail with a single strand flickering across one of her cerulean eyes create a halo effect. Her brow furrowed slightly at Sakura's disheveled state.

"Sakura are you mmmpphff" Ino glared slightly then widened at seeing Sakura's panicked state. Her hand against the blonde's mouth, silencing her and glancing upwards once more. Moving her in the direction back to her place, Ino following close behind, Curiousity burning in her blood. It didn't take them long. Soon both members of the female species had a cup of hot green tea. Ino's steaming on the coffee table and Sakura's clutched between her trembling fingers. Ino spent the next five minutes picking the dirt out of her nails with a kunai before sighing.

"Sakura, Mind telling me why your being as paranoid as Shikamaru when his mother visits.?" She asked and Sakura sighed, blushing bright and twirling with the end of her braid. " _IcaughtkakashihavingthemostwildandhottestsexI'veeverseeninmylife"_ Sakura rushed out. Hiding her face in her hands and seeing the images beneath her eyelids. Ino sat shocked trying to piece it together with a snort.

"Sorry Sakura can you repeat that. I'm sure you just said that you saw Kakashi, Of all people having hot and wild sex" Ino sniggered softly before catching sight of Sakura's mortified face and Ino's jaw dropped. "Oh my god! Sakura you complete and utter **perv**! What were you doing watching him in the first place" She almost screamed and Sakura blushed scarlet.

"Ino! I just froze I mean Its Kakakshi! I mean I know he reads them stupid books but still. I just, He was" Sakura cut off once again burying her face in her hands. She wasn't a total prude she knew how it worked and she had been told her mouth was a gift from the gods but for some reason she had no response when it came to intercourse. Her first lover had been an ABNU member. He was sweet and gentle but Sakura wanted more than soft kissing and small fleeting caresses. She wanted to be thrown around taken in a fury of passion and sadly she had ended it.

Her second wasn't any better, Whilst visiting sand for three months she'd grown lonely and found another partner however he couldn't keep up with her and then there was Sasuke. It happened a few months after he got back after Sakura had beaten him half to death once Naruto had half dragged half carried the male back. He use to show up at the hospital at night to walk her home. Seemingly walk the same way and eat together before Sakura cut them to the point. Sex with Sasuke was different, She was surprised to see he had waited and Sasuke was surprised she had not. But he was the only one to almost send her off the edge yet the same not quite fulfillment that Ino always gushed about wasn't there she loved the male like a brother they had in term became the team known as family and since then she'd just abandoned the idea of having a man in her life.

Sakura explained every detail, Whilst Ino sat jaw open and occasionally fanning herself with a random magazine. After ending it where Ino found her she just stared dumb for a moment. "Sakura, You need to put in a good word for me" She said and Sakura screeched throwing a pillow at the blonde who caught it out of habit.

"I'm not kidding, That was HOT" She said and Sakura groaned. "Ino! He's my Sensei" She wailed and Ino shook her head at her pink haired rival/best friend "Actually he's your ex sensei, Your both on par with one another. Don't give me that age crap, You would be both consenting adults, Plus honey face the facts you need to get laid" Ino said and Sakura leapt to her feet. "Excuse me! Now lets get something straight **PIG**. I knew him when I was twelve. I'm not his type, and _I.DO.NOT.NEED.TO.GET.LAID._ "

She partly screamed stomping her feet up the stairs clutching her china cup as she went and Ino chuckled getting up and following her best friend. Going into the bedroom, She found Sakura slumped face first into her pillows. "Look forehead I'm only saying. Your having a natural reaction, You just saw your team mate screwing the brains out of a woman in the kinkyst form I can think of. Its completely sane to want him after your ughh...Dry spell" She said scratching the back of her neck and then chuckled when she was sure Sakura muttered something that would make her own mother blush.

"This is all his fault if he could have just closed his curtains like a regular person I would be at the training grounds by now." Sakura stopped her head raised up slightly, Eyes widening in realization. "Oh my god, The training session. What am I going to say? Everyone will be there and normally" Sakura cut off the distinct sound of a lock clicking set both Ino and Sakura into full blown panic.


	2. A flare of desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you are enjoying this please don't forget to leave a review to let me know what to fix ^_^ now I forgot to mention I do not own Naruto or any of the characters ^_^

"Quick get in the bed, No take your boots off first. Just keep blushing it will make you look like you have a fever" Ino said between yanking the top up and over her friends head it wasn't the first time she had seen Sakura half naked.

  
There was a quick and hesitant call of 'Sakura?' That voice easily distinctive of a certain copy cat ninja and of which caused Sakura herself to squeal and Ino to try keep herself from laughing.

 Clad in only her bindings and boy shorts she threw herself under the overs and Ino went to the door shouting down "Sakura's up here Kakashi-san" Ino shouted and it was long after Kakashi had opened up the door and walked in.

  
It was the first time he had ever been in his old students room. The lower ground and the bathroom yes, For the times Sakura complained the team didn't spend enough time together and insisted cooking for them.

  
However he was more concerned for his old student as he took sight of her. She appeared to have a fever, Her face and neck and the small of her sternum was flushed a dark pink color, But she was also trembling so slight he would have missed it if he wasn't giving it much attention.

  
However the room didn't smell like sickness even fevers gave the telltale signs of illness. However oddly enough there was traces of embarrassment and even...arousal that caught his attention and an odd flutter invaded his stomach. As he realized that only Sakura and Ino where here, could he have interrupted?.

  
"Your later than me for training, The boys were worried so I agreed to check up on you." He spoke slow watching both their movements. Ino sitting on the bottom of the bed and Sakura not reaching his gaze and hiding under the covers.

  
"I found Sakura sitting on the floor when I came to visit her, She said she just felt oddly hot and needed to rest, However she couldn't get back up. So I made her and myself some tea and was about to ask her if she wanted me to inform you" Ino said and Sakura felt a swell of thankfulness to her best friend.

  
Kakashi however was sure he could smell other scents on her like earth and sunlight. A hint of a bakery, and something else he couldn't describe "Can't you heal yourself?" He asked glancing right at her and she shook her head.

  
"Tsunade-Sama normally says that sometimes its best to let it take its course and work its own way out of my system" She said and Kakashi strode forward placing his hand against his team mates forehead and felt the scolding heat radiating off her maybe she was indeed sick.

  
"If it gets worse, Let Lady Tsunade know. You've just gotten back from Suna it could be something worse" He said looking at her with his single eye and Sakura only nodded.

 

Turning to Ino he quickly spoke "You might want to try something less hot when its a possible fever Ino, Maybe something with ice in it or something" He said and he opened the window. "If you need any of us Sakura you know where we are" He said before disappearing in small poof of air.

 

Both Sakura and Ino didn't speak, Didn't move and hardly breath for a few moments after before Pig erupted into Laughter "Your face when you heard his voice" Ino almost bowed over in laughter as Sakura regained her wits .

 

"Geeze pig I almost had a heart attack. What god have I surely angered for this!" Sakura muttered under her breath as Ino continued to crackle at the bottom of the bed. Standing up and walking across the room for her dressing gown which was as pink as her hair and twice as fluffy and her 'sick' slipper boots with bunny heads on them.

 

"How about I go tell Shika-kun your sick, I'll come back over after grabbing my sleep wear and have a girly day in?" Ino said looking at her best friend when Sakur shook her head.

  
"Ino you just got back the last thing from a three week mission is looking after me I'll be fine I'm gonna go for a bath later and then sleep." Sakura said a plan forming on the back of of head so crazy she was sure she was dreaming this whole thing up.

  
"Are you sure forehead?" She asked and sakura waved her hand, Smiling and nodding "Okay, I'll see you later forehead" Ino said going to the open window and free falling out it gone before she touched the ground.

  
Sakura waited a while reaching out with her chakra to see if anyone she knew would be heading here feeling nothing she quickly got dressed changing her bindings for a black bra, throwing a tank top over her head and her black skirt and grabbing a back pack before she henged. Her pink hair going mahogany, she grew a few inches taller, chocolate eyes and dressed in a yellow t-shirt, blue jean shorts and yellow trainers.

  
Sakura slipped out of the window she deciding to walk the way to try not draw to much attention to herself. She'd never actually been into the shop she was looking for finding it to risque to really appeal to her. It wasn't that long before her eyes closed on to it sinking into an alley and just looked out for noticeable faces, Facing the larger than she realized building deciding that maybe it would be best to forget the henge and wish herself luck.

  
It was deceiving in its bright yellow paint job and white door, However the giant picture of Icha Icha Paradise ruined or vamped up its charm. Walking in the tinkering of a bell settled and Sakura was shocked to see a woman, her bright red hair pined to the side of her head and warm almost motherly for her being so young hazel eyes, she smiled warmly behind the desk at the unknown female ninja.

  
"Hey there, First timer?" She asked and Sakura stood rooted to the spot unsure of what she was doing however seeing the bright smile from the shop keeper I stepped forward "Don't worry their always nervous the first time, Have a look around if you need any help I'm here" she said and sat behind the desk a bright orange book clutched in her hands.

Sakura browsed through what appeared to be more than just a bookshop but several racks of clothing and shoes that would make Ino cry in want browsing through she came across a startlingly familiar piece of clothing however this time in black going underneath her breasts and with string encasing the back.

  
"Thats a great choice, The man is very lucky" Sakura spun round catching sight of the female who smiled sheepishly "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, If You'd like I can help you lace it up back?" she asked and strangely Sakura agreed.

  
The girl looked at her and smiled "Honey that one will be too big, Is black the color you'd like to wear? If it is let me see the rack" She said and sakura moved out the letting the more experienced woman browse before handing her a smaller size."Thank you...I ughhh, I've never done this before" Sakura blushed and the woman smiled placing her hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, It gets better and funner as you move along now come on into the changing room and lets see how it goes."

  
The changing room was large enough for two people to spin around in comfort and Sakura was grateful for that. "Are you wearing anything under that?" She asked and sakura took a deep breath.

  
"I'm actually a kohona ninja, If anyone knew I was here I" Sakura glanced round at the female eyes shining with un-shed emotion and the girl gave her a rather motherly look. "Ma'am this store is extremely confidential, You can be well assured that no one outside this building will know I promise." She said and Sakura smiled removing the henge and staring at the taller female who seemed almost in shock.

  
"Your so pretty, Your mans going to keel over backwards and do what ever you ask when he see's you" She said with a laugh like twinkling bells, Sakura blushed and shook her head.

  
"Its not for a guy, Umm Its for me...I think" Sakura said and the woman nodded in understanding "If you'd like I can put this on over your top or under its your choice" She asked and Sakura removed the tank top watching in the mirror as her muscles rippled underneath and the girl whistled.

  
"I'm in the wrong carer choice honey, Maybe I should put more hours in the gym" she said and sakura laughed with her feeling at ease with the young red head. "There's nothing like being laced up for the first time, It will feel uncomfortable at first. Hard to breath but the sense of empowerment is amazing." She said unlacing the corset further and then settling it around Sakura's waist.

  
"This one is called an under bust corset, It has twenty four carbon steel bars in it. It has many uses, Some wear it under their clothes or on top. It keeps you from slouching and forces you to be completely in control in the steps you take, you'll look more graceful...Or uncomfortable if you lace to tight before your ready." She said and Sakura nodded.

  
The first few pulls weren't much The woman who Sakura learned was called Hana, Had moved to Kohona from the village hidden in the waves as a child. Was 24 and engaged to her amazing fiance that adored all things Icha Icha.

  
The next set had Sakura gripping the bar in the changing room. Taking deep, shallow breaths as her back was straightened. However after she was done her lungs whooshed out for another reason after taking a glance at her reflection.

  
Sakura knew she wasn't gifted in the breast compartment. However due to the way the corset pushed everything simply up was amazing. She moved her hands to her waist where it looked so small it was almost doll like the curve of her already smooth hips as she turned her back to it catching a flash of intricate rope work keeping her so enclosed.

  
"Its beautiful" Sakura whispered and Hana nodded almost jumping up and down in glee. It was then Sakura knew she couldn't leave the shop without it and nodded at Hana. "I'll take it" she said and Hana smiled softly. Taking a few experimental steps she realized it wasn't as hard as she thought just not being able to slouch was certainly odd.

  
Hana began unlacing the fabric and Sakura sucked in deep breaths of air and still felt as if she was encased in the leather. As Hana excused herself and began wrapping up the corset. Sakura continued searching the shop.

  
Going further into the store she found various books on rope binding, How to become the perfect submissive, another advising how to please your man in bed and the opposite, However it was the bright orange book that caught sakura's attention. Icha Icha Paradise book 1 sat innocently on the shelf, Sakura picked it up and flicked through it as it stopped on a random page.

  
_"Are you ready Hikari?"_

  
_ Hikari trembled, The last time they had played this game her punishment was almost overwhelming. Sensei released her from her bindings, Falling to her hands and knees. The  suave  that Sensei had rubbed against her core already taking effect. She could feel her nipples  tightening , Her core already wet and painfully aroused. _

  
_ Her Hitai-ate was suddenly tugged up from her eyes. Allowing her to see finally since leaving the inn. Thick forest grounds  greeted  her as she turned to face Sensei. "You'll have a twenty second  head start , If you evade me I'll allow you to return home tonight to rest and  recuperate , Fail and I get to have you for the rest of the night" Sensei said and Hikari shuddered. _

  
_ Without much thought Hikari fled for the tree's taking flight and leaping soundlessly into the trees. With a strangled moan Hikari  realized  with every jump her thighs rubbed and created a mouthwatering friction almost making her lose her balance. _

  
_Stopping on a branch she groaned before she even realised it her hand thrust itself into her skirt crying out in pleasure as she rubbed herself, Each time her slick fingers rubbed against her little bundle of nerves sent flashed of white lighting behind her eyelids, Her breathing escalated as did her moans._

  
_ Feeling the pressure of the branch beneath her feet shift she looked up to see Sensei's eyes watching her with both shocked and lust filled eyes, Hikari continued, Laying back against the tree and spread her legs wide for him "Please...Sensei, Help me" Hikari begged, Her hand never stopping her  administrations . _

  
_Feeling herself being lifted as Sensei pressed her front into the tree bark. Somehow from the point of escaping and once again being captured by the male. Her braid had come undone, A cascade of burnished copper fell down the small of her back._

  
_ "You really should know better than to tempt me my darling" Sensei chuckled against her neck nuzzling the soft flesh, Inhaling the floral scent that was  distinctively  Hikari. He knew he would have won, The way she cried out for him in her state was proof enough. _

  
_"Please Sensei, Please I need you inside me now." Hikari begged and Sensei smiled against her back, bracing the tree with one had and undoing his zipper with the other and rubbing against her slickness holding her still as he slammed into her gaining a scr'_

  
"Would you like me to ring that up for you too?" Sakura regained her senses glancing over to Hana who had finished wrapping up her corset, Nodding she walked forward placing it down on the desk.

  
"I don't normally do this but, Call it a gift in the box there are a few of my favorites. Take care ninja-san" She said and Sakura gave her the money over and smiling at her "My names Sakura It was lovely to meet you Hana-Chan" Sakura smiled at the dumbstruck look on her face as she realized who she was helping before Sakura henged again placing her box into her bag slipping her arms through the straps before opening the door as she ran back home stopping at a few stalls and grabbing a few pieces of fruit and veg, Noodles, chicken, some duck and pork and a bag of Chai Tea.

  
Sakura opened her front door. Breathing a sigh of relief as she released her henge walking into the living room and oxygen freezing in her lungs as four sets of eyes blinked at her in a whole array of annoyance, relief, emotionless and one eye of both anger and curiosity.

  
  


 


	3. Passionate Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I can't say just how sorry I am for making you guys wait. I've been seriously ill, and a really important person who I started writing this for passed away and I couldn't even look at it without crying. But I've decided she would have really wanted me to continue because you reading it will be like her reading it too so please don't give up on me so heres the next chapter. I don't own any of the characters thats for the creator of Naruto I just abuse them for my amusement 
> 
> I also apologise no Pakun's were hurt in the making of this story haha (You'll see later)  
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So what was so important that you could miss training, Yet could go out for a stroll in the hour of me calling on you for an explination?" Kakashi began first his eye burning into Sakura's his tone low and containing a trace of amusment as if he'd known exactly where she'd gone. "I left for some herbs to help speed up the process of my fever" Sakura said refusing to look guilty as she set down her shopping bag, on the coffee table before glancing round.

"Is there any other reason for you guys to be keeping me from a peaceful recovery." Sakura said with a slight smile which seemed to work a little more. "We were worried Sakura-Chan. Its not like you to not show up for training, We thought you had been called to the hospital but since your sick you'd need us here...Plus it is your idea, Dinner night remember?" Naruto asked his big blue eyes showed how worried he was and Sakura smiled.

"I would have explained to Lady Tsunade of my predicament Naruto, Now give me a few moments I need to get into something more bareable" Sakura said her glance over looking Sasuke and Sai who were locked in a glare from both sides of the room. Leaving the room Sakura quickly ran upstairs throwing her pack in the furthest corner of her wardrobe and threw on a black vest top and a pair of pink yoga pants a testament on how much she cared for Ino as she constantly dragged Sakura to the classes. The fluffy black socks padding her decent from the bedroom.

"Right Sai, you can set the table. Naruto, If you could make some tea for everyone that would be great." Sakura said watching as the two boys wandered into the kitchen. Sasuke muttered about going to the bathroom and Sakura nodded softly. It took Sakura more than a few seconds to realise she was alone with the copy cat ninja, He also seemed amused by it, "And me Sakura-chan?" He teased slightly and Sakura felt herself blush lightly. "Ugh you just sit back and get comftable, Your probably tired" Sakura said catching his eyebrow raise slightly and for Sakura to panic

"Ugh I mean not saying you could be with your birthday coming up soon it could be getting to you and as a medic I'm responsible to make sure your health is at top shape."She continued watching as her teachers visable eye twitched slightly. "Sakura" Kakashi started standing up to his full height towering, dwarfing the pink haired ninja causing a slight tremble of something to course through her veins. "Are you calling me _old_?" He asked and sakura could just make out both the imaginary hurt and amusement flash through his only visable eye.

"I would never call you that, I'm a good girl remember" The words slipped out faster than Sakura could reel in, Not understanding how such a small thing like Kakashi having a love life had turned her into a complete spaz. Something darkened in Kakashi's eye at the term but faded just as quick watching her intently. Her blushing face giving way to much more than simple embarrassment but before he could ask her what was really wrong a shout sounded from the kitchen.

Sakura sighed in relief at the sound of sweet sweet retreatment. Rounding the corner and seeing one of her three (Thank you mom, Ino's mom, and Choji) casserole dish laying in several peices infront of Sai's feet. "I am very sorry Sakura, Naruto distacted me with his conversation and I dropped it" Sai said in the middle of clearing the pieces and sakura sighed softly "Its okay Sai please help Naruto with the table and get the glasses out. Kakashi can you check out my fridge freezer for dessert" Sakura said turning on her fluffy clad foot and stepping up the stairs. The combination of being ill and seeing Kakashi seemed to make her feel she was on constant edge of breaking down and telling Kakashi what she saw. Would they both brush it off awkwardly and continue on like normal? Or would Kakashi retreat and spend little to none time with her again?

Stepping inside her bathroom she walked over to the sink catching sight of her face and sighing. Leaning down she splashed the water on her face. "Sakura?" Sakura spun on her heel facing the dark eyed ninja as he shut the door behind him. "Sasuke-kun? Is everything okay I thought you were using the bathroom downstairs?" Sakura asked softly and Sasuke nodded "I came to see if you were okay?" Sasuke asked and sakura suddenly clutched at the scar he knew was beneath her clothing. Sasuke stepped closer his hands reaching out for the sink encasing the pink haired female.

"Do you not feel anything?" He asked brushing his nose down the side of her neck causing Sakura's eyelashes to flutter softly a soft sigh escaping her lips. Reaching up she cupped the males face softly a small smile gracing her features. "Sasuke...I love you, I really do. But as family, Like a brother. Maybe if everything that happened...Hadn't then maybe we could have. You need someone strong Sasuke, Someone that hasn't gone through the loss Team 7 suffered. Do you understand?" Sakura asked and Sasuke closed his eyes. The small amount of emotion he let her see. though not much proved how much he trusted her and her words.

"Is there anyone else?" He asked and before Sakura could stop herself she accidently uttered "Kakashi". The shocked standstill of time flowed freely between the two team mates. Both in shock and mortification. Sakura blushed scarlet adverting her gaze from the slightly brain freezed Uchiha. "Have you..." Sasuke brushed off looking away and Sakura shrieked in horror. "NO! Its Kakashi! of course I can't...If you tell a soul I'll" Sakura cut off watching as Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder. Sakura felt her eyes water as they didn't need words to convey what was needed to be said wrapping her arms around him. "You give so much love to everyone Sakura, Why won't you let yourself receive it?" He asked and Sakura smiled saddly. "Its cause I spent too much time chasing broken dreams Sasuke, Its not your fault nor is it really mine these things happen" She said and they pulled away.

Dinner was a quick affair, Naruto had been called away by a returning Hinata. Sai said something about a new drawing jutsu and Sasuke was the last to go watching patiently at the two shinobi before dismissing himself. Sakura knew her normally steady hands were shaking due to the china and only when Kakashi released them from her grasp he took into notice the soft blush, Unsteady gaze and trembling lips placing them down he put his hand onto her shoulder bending his knees so they were eye level. "Sakura is something bothering you? Have I upset you?" He asked softly and Sakura shook her head pastel locks swinging side from side in the motion.

Unsteadily she caught his gaze and wondered if it would be a good idea to tell him or not. "I'm just not feeling well Sensei, Its been a long day and I have a hospital check up tomorrow morning" She lied and Kakashi stared at her a bit longer before sighing musing his hair a little, "Okay but if you need me for _anything_ just let me know" and before Sakura could even wonder what could anything entail the bellowing puff of smoke was released and the masked ninja was gone.

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

Kakashi flicked on the lights of his apartment and although he had already taken a shower, Myobi's scent still trailed him around like a scarf, sickly sweet with a hint of spice. Although she was an amazing specimen she had the tendency to scream like a banshee regardless of what he did to her. He preferred his women to be free in their pleasure and not think too much. Running a tired hand over his eyes, He still couldn't beleive that for a split second his mind had actually conjured Sakura of all people he knew in the middle of his passion. Something about those wide shocked and slightly hazy emerald eyes, Her bottom lip full due to the pearl teeth biting harshly down had awakened something increadibly primal in him and he hadn't stopped feeling guilty since.

Groaning he knew he would have to take a shower to get his elusive team mate out his head. Running the water he mulled the thought process through his head. She was his student _'Former student'_ His head reminded him, She was too young ' _She's a legal adult and for heavens sake she is 22'_ his head countered. Shaking his head he got under the spray and groaned softly the water was amazing. He wondered where Myobi was prowling tonight, It was a well known fact she wasn't the type of girl to stick with one man, but she was adament he was her favourite not that it really mattered for him.

But lately he was begining to tire of it, His ninken never really liked her and maybe he just spent too much time with them that he was begining to feel almost lonely without any human companionship. After finishing his shower he wrapped his towel around his waist and walked out to his bedroom in his tiny apartment he considered moving once or twice maybe a new build but he was used to the creaky pipes and the floorboard that groaned when step on, In short it was home. Sometime later after a lukewarm bowl of noodles and a few chapter of Icha Icha Mythical's.The new book that Kakashi picked up this morning although he had no interest in faerie tales he was enjoying it rather well and decided to settle down for the night with Pakkun snoring at his feet.

_**..::Dreaming sequence::..** _

_Kakashi woke suddenly sitting up swiftly and checking his surroundings, Both Yamanto and Sai were sleeping peacefully. Their charge, was muttering under his breath in his sleep, about how much time it would take him to get the grass stains from the silk trousers he wore. A deep weight settled in his stomach, Although he was a light sleeper something had certainly changed for him to feel so unnearved._

_Closing his eye he breathed deeply, The october air was crisp and leaves of startling shades had littered the ground. He could pick up the faint sounds of a near by bird taking flight titttering gleefully in the sunrise, the furrowing of a fox and a faint melody of laughter, Kakashi supposed they could be close to a village but hadn't seen anything on the map their charge had given them and so stood to wipe the sleep from his eyes and wandered silently to where the laughter gathered._

_The lake was one of the reasons he had taken allowed camp to be settled good for water and food plus, it was pleasing to the eye with the wild flowers growing around the lake, Water lillys float gracefully across the sapphire waters rippling in the dawn. However Kakashi's uncovered eyes are on the shapely figure of the woman, who's pink hair fell like a water fall down her back, curled in waves with pearls embeaded in the strands._

_She pulled the locks forward bearing her back to his gaze and a soft gasp left his lips, Her narrow waist fell to shapely hips as the twin peaks of her behind flared to her thighs where the water lapped. His breath alerted her she was not alone and she turned and all Kakashi saw was green, Her eyes lit up in the dawn twin moons of emerald, Ivory skin seemed to sparkle with dew drops of water temporary lighting up in the sun rays, and long curled pink hair, If his heart wasn't beating a war march he would have guessed he had died but it thundered all the same._

_She smiled coyly retreating with a graceful leap deep in the lake resurfacing seconds later hair swirling around her like tendrils "Don't you have better things to do than sneak up on unsuspecting maidens?" She asked sounding like twinkling bells and Kakashi felt his face heat up. "I'm sorry, I'm traveling through and thought I heard voices" He said and the maiden smiled raising up slightly swimming closer to the rocks he hadn't noticed in his moment of madness, he should be turning round and leaving getting back to camp but he felt bound to the woman in front of him._

_"My sisters just left, I was just enjoying the sunlight on my skin" She said softly and Kakashi was left to wonder if her sisters were just as magnificent as she, but figured that there must not because she was epitome of spring. "You need not apologise, Come join me, They won't be returning any time soon" The maiden called softly swimming out and although Kakashi knew it was not a good idea, the maiden had clouded his judgement, and he hastily removed his clothing mindful to keep his mask in place before joining her in the water._

_She swam as if she was born here, Twirling like a dolphin and happily throwing water at him when she deemed him too close. But she was beautiful whilst doing it, Eye's bright with laughter and she sounded like tinkering bells in the distant. She must have decided her game had come to a close as she swam back to him mere inches to being chest to breast. She stared trying to work out a puzzle in her mind before lifting her fingers to his mask but not pulling it down, Just tracing the old cloth._

_"Why do you wear it?" She asked softly reaching out to grasp his firm shoulders in her hands steading them both. "I think it looks rather cool, don't you" He said playfully but the Nymph just splashed water at him, Raised eyebrow in an almost familiar manner. "Don't you think you've hidden yourself long enough?" She asked pulling him further into the lake as her hair flowed around them. Kakashi briefly felt a cold sensation lapping against his left foot and attempted to bat what he guessed was a piece of seaweed of sorts when he felt her hands on his face...His suddenly bare face._

_Lips softer than rose petals descended on his own, and all thought was lost as he felt her legs wrap around his waist, she fitted so easily, and kakashi felt his own hands wrap round her waist pulling her closer. She bit down on his lower lip, and her nails were embedded in his back but Kakashi had never felt more hard in his life, He only briefly acknowledged the cold feeling was back trailing across the sole of his foot, He pulled away to lap at the twin rosy nipples making sure to give both the attention they deserved._

_His nymph gasped and arched and moved him along gasping a broken "P-please more". What would Kakashi be if he didn't aid her request, His fingers mapped her curves trailing down her stomach, across her thighs and around the globes of her ass which he squeezed in appreciation. He made sure not to touch her where she truly wanted, after all making her beg was something he knew how to do but he quickly realised that she was pulling the shots when he suddenly found himself surrounded in a tight wet heat that had nothing to do with the water._

_He knew he was inside her when she contracted around his length, That little minx, and all he could do was gasp as she began to move her hips, a low guttural growl escaped him and the maiden, moaned in response every movement calculated to bring him to orgasm. "Tell me you want me" She whispered slowing her hips and kissing him deeply before going for his neck. "I want you" Kakashi found himself repeating, wanting nothing more than to continue thrusting into her wet heat. "Tell me you need me" She begged allowing him to thrust deeper and she couldn't stop the sounds coming from her even if she tried._

_"I need you, God I need you so much, Please" He spoke without hesitation increasing his speed as the vixen moaned for more, Kakashi had never felt so high, He wanted to devour every inch of her. Make her beg for him as he had for her, When he felt a swift pull against his ankle dragging him down beneath the waters._

_**..:: End of dream sequence ::..** _

 

Kakashi woke with a start, sweat pooled against his abdomen, and he glanced down to see Pakun's tongue swipe against the sole of his foot and he kicked the pug off the bed, He expected a yelp, or some sort of reaction to hitting the floor but the ensuring snores just confirmed that the pug was deep in sleep, Releasing a groan he smacked his hand against his covered face. It was just a dream, of course it was.

After all he had just finished reading about the water nymphs in the first chapter of his newest Icha Icha but he was sure the maiden in question had teal coloured locks not pink. Pink, Kakashi pondered when he felt himself throb at the remembrance of the way that vixen had swiftly taken him into her. He knew she had resembled, his former student and he decided he would just get it over with, then he could forget about his attraction to her and get on with his life.

He took a quick look at the pug on the ground, and decided he wouldn't be waking any time soon, He closed his eyes, replaying the feel of her heat, grasping his length in his hand and squeezing slightly. Using the pre-cum to swiftly tug down returning to the base before rising up again. Groaning softly he imagined long sooty lashes staring up at him whilst she was on her knee's below him.

He felt her hollow her cheeks before releasing him with a satisfying, pop! His fingers worked quicker as she gracefully got to her feet her own fingers trailing up his spine, the other biting into his ass playfully, before embedding themselves in his hair giving him a satisfied tug. Lifting her up he braced her against the wall no inch apart and he abused her lips to steady her growing mewls.

Kakashi could feel his release approaching swiftly, like a tidal wave in his loins, He held his breath moving his hand faster now imagining taking her swiftly. Hearing those breathy moans turn to plea's of passion and suddenly without warning, his orgasm took him almost bending backwards in its intensity, and a growl of 'Sakura' left his lips. Blinking back the stars in his vision, he stood shakily, to the bathroom where he could get cleaned up, closing the door firmly behind him.

Pakun jumped up onto the bed with a groan, Shaking himself after his sudden wakeup call. How would he like it if he was sleeping peacefully dreaming about them new treats Kakashi had got from Pinky when all of a sudden your on the floor, your ass hurts and you realise the treats were all gone already. Playing dead seemed better than Kakashi not letting him back on the bed, He loved the man but sometimes his head wasn't too smart. He liked pinky, They once used the same shampoo, and she always knew where the itches were, and she had saved Kakashi many times. The other Nukenin liked her too, But humans were fickle creatures not like dogs that knew when it had found its mate, an instinctive partnership. hearing the rattling of old pipes Pakun knew his Alpha had turned on the shower so he decided to bury underneath the covers and maybe he would be forgiven for waking him, once he came back.


	4. Heated glance

**Sakura’s P.O.V**

Sakura stared at the powerful goddess who currently resided in her mirror, Previously she had just curled her hair slightly, Winged her eyeliner and a little pink lipstick, seeing as her own skin naturally blushed. Ino had begged and pleaded for her to come out. Tsunade had taken one look at her earlier and had simply touched her forehead, releasing a burst of chakra that not only cured her cold, but had completely relaxed her body. The only words her mentor had said was enjoy her night and not to come in for two days, she had only got back after all. So when Ino had turned up, she was excited to have a couple of drinks and dance the night away hopefully into some strangers bed, only for Ino to leave when Shikamaru appeared and she didn’t need the image of her best friend rubbing up on one of her other friends.

So she returned and after ten minutes arguing with herself to open the damn box of gifts she did. Only to have her breath taken again at the arrangement. Pulling her corset out ignoring the little baubles that fell, she quickly bounced up thankful to be wearing one of her more sexy bra and panties set. Slipping on a set of stockings (Which she had to thank Hana for including) which thankfully had stuck to her thighs without the need for a suspender belt, she faltered slightly standing on something and she picked it up. Blushing when she saw the strange device, It felt heavy, twin steel balls but covered in a soft silky material, On its tag it said in curvy writing _“I can not get enough with these and with being a ninja you should wear them during training - You go Ninja-San”_.

Blushing and throwing them on the bed Sakura decided she’d come back to them later, Picking up the collar quickly and throwing that over by its companion. A moment of madness swept her and she quickly slipped on her boots, and reached for her corset lacing herself in and then gasping at her reflection. She looked strong in a way normal sakura didn’t. Confident in her skin, Gone was the girl who struggled to find a date, And she was sure that even Kakashi wouldn’t recognise her. The earrings pig got her for her birthday stood out emerald drops in a upside-down pyramid formation, swinging happily matching her eyes and necklace.

Standing so tall and utterly breathless and maybe it was the several glasses of wine in her system, or maybe it was just the thought of the copy cat nin’s eyes on her. Swaying softly to a sound that only she could hear, Running her hands over her covered breasts, making her way over to the bed to slip the twin balls into her squeaking in surprise at how wet she was releasing her moan with eye’s closed. She picked up the collar next, Eyes almost rolling back at the sudden weight drop in her core from the two balls created a friction. Taking slow deliberate steps towards the mirror. One hand tightened the strap against her neck and the other held her hair out of reach so not to get caught and tangled.

Sakura groaned softly lowering to her knee’s and letting her hands explore she was so close and she hadn’t really touched herself. Slowly making her way down to her core, brushing against her clit and she had to bite her lip not to scream. Which she did anyway when she opened her eyes and noticed Pakkun on her window sill looking distressed. “ **PAKKUN**!!!, What are you _doing_!!!” Sakura yelled throwing the closest thing to her which mistakingly was her new copy of Icha Icha. “Sakura-san why are you wearing a _collar_??” Pakkun asked suddenly before sniffing the air and shaking his head.

“Sorry to barge in Sakura-san but Kakashi is bleeding pretty badly and he’s passed out” Sakura ripped off the collar, rushing to throw on a random black dress that covered her thigh highs and brushed her knee’s Not even wasting the time unlacing herself seeing as it was unlike Kakashi not to come to her whilst injured. “Next time Pakkun, Hopefully their won’t be, but lead with Kakashi’s hurt. Also you tell anyone what you saw and I will personally neuter you myself…Without pain killers” She muttered darkly but she caught the pugs wince.

They had made it too Kakashi’s apartment in record time fleeing into the open window and rushing to where she found Kakashi sitting on the toilet seat one hand prodding at a wound at the back of his head and the other holding rather shakily a mirror. He looked up suddenly both eyes widening taking in her appearance and Sakura felt her core throb in return she had forgotten in her haste to remove the balls and she knew he had zero’ed in on her impossibly tiny waist. “Pakkun?” He spoke but Sakura noticed the almost drowsy speech and she was glad Pakkun had found her he was clearly concussed.

“Kakashi, You fell pretty badly so I got pinky” He clarified and gave a sheepish look in Sakura’s direction “He was knocked out when I left” and Sakura smiled softly. She stepped over the shards of porcelain and the large pool of blood to step in front of her old sensei. Tilting his head down without a fuss from the unusually quiet man, to see the damage. “How did this happen Kakashi” She spoke now in medic mode inspecting the wound for tiny shards she may have missed. “Slipped” was her only reply and her eyebrow raised slightly, wondering how he off all people could have slipped in the shower but guessed it was probably a long day for the man.

Feeling her chakra surge she placed a literal healing hand against his head. Grinning when a soft groan of happiness emitted from the rather well muscled male infant of her she tried to suppress the heat from her cheeks as she took in the only thing that kept him modest was the fluffy navy towel wrapped around his waist. “Although I’ve cleaned the wound and stitched it up, It wont help with the concussion, I’m going to have to stay here and keep an eye on you okay?” She spoke slowly noticing Kakashi’s hand had raised to poke her in the stomach only to inevitably touch one of the steel catches of her corset. Kakashi raised his eyes, Red and black met green and Sakura felt her cheeks flush.

“I’m going to help you to bed okay?” She asked and Kakashi stood brushing every inch of them as he rose. Bitting back a moan she took his hand leading him to his bed and tried not to think about the last time she saw him near a bed. “I’m sorry Pakkun disturbed you” He muttered causing Sakura to half stumble in her haste to face him. “He didn’t, what made you think that??” She blurted out freezing when she felt him chuckle. She quickly placed him down before rooting in his drawers pulling out a standard black top with no sleeves and a pair of navy boxers and throwing them in his general direction.

“Normally when a woman is dressed how you are, and smelling of arousal then it means there is someone waiting for you, Go I’ll be fine I have no idea why Pakkun panicked that graze was nothing.” He spoke his voice wavered slightly and sakura gripped the chest of drawers tightly berating herself silently ‘Of course He could smell her how stupid could she be’ she also couldn't help the small surge of happiness at being called a woman. “Ahh, Ino kinda dragged me out…But she left with shikamaru so I just went home and then Pakkun came, So no Sensei I’m not leaving someone out to dry as it were” She said bowing her head slightly before turning round she had to admit the whole boxers and sleeveless top were doing things to her. Kakashi stared at her as if trying to put together the pieces of a puzzle he pointed a finger at her stomach before second guessing himself and rubbing the back of his head wincing when He touched the still tender area.

“I have a mission that requires me to wear a corset almost all day, I’m just preparing myself for it” Sakura lied shocked at how easy it came to her and watched as Kakashi released a breath. Shaking his head briefly “I’m sorry it was none of my business” He said and Sakura smiled. “Its okay, We all have questions from time to time.” She said playing with the edge of her dress whilst accidentally revealing the suspenders and straps although she hadn’t noticed but Kakashi had indeed had, different things played through his head and he wondered why Tsunade hadn’t told him.

“Sakura…You're not going on seduction mission are you?” He spluttered and watched as his pink haired teammate flared crimson, whipping her dress down with a shrieked “ _NO_!” leaving a dumbstruck Sensei and a flustered medic. But it did leave the question of when his former student had begun keeping things from him, Her irregular behaviour, her scent this morning, the small comments before dinner all swirled round in his head till it punched him in the gut. Guilt flooded his features and he could see the pink haired medic seemed to be having trouble looking him in the eyes, he had a choice.

To bring it up and see if her fight or flight reaction was true to his instinct or to let it lay, But you couldn’t teach old dogs new tricks. “You saw me this morning with Myobi didn’t you…” He said softly watching as Sakura’s head snapped up in response, Eye’s wide and bottom lip clutched between pearl teeth. “I’m so sorry Kakashi” She said and it was Kakashi’s turn to look shocked before she rambled on “I shouldn’t have watched you, I should have turned around and not think about it, But I was so…Intrigued that I didn’t stop to think about how you would feel about the situation…I mean the way she reacted, I’ve Never..Oh!” Sakura hid her face suddenly realisation that she had almost told her Sensei of all people nobody had ever made her orgasm.

“You shouldn’t be apologising, Sakura” He drawled and he noticed she had peeked up from between her fingers almost the same colour as her hair. “I just hope that we will still be able to work together…Naruto would be heartbroken” He finished with a chuckle which blossomed to a small secret smile when she returned with a soft twinkling laugh. “I thought you would never speak to me again, Or something like that. Thats why I didn’t say anything” She said happily before standing to stretch. “I lied about the mission” She said and Kakashi hummed softly nodding. “I love how it makes me feel, Like nothing can touch me, I feel so powerful is that normal?” She asked before sniffing and before she knew it she felt hands on her face.

“There is nothing wrong with curiosity Sakura, As long as you are safe, and it makes you happy and it doesn’t hurt anyone involved it is perfectly normal” he said wiping a stray tear from her eye. He could see the upmost trust she had in him and he had the biggest instinct to shield her from everything or maybe he had spent too much time with his dogs to be thinking like a human. “If you insist on staying here to keep up on my being concussed, Would you like to at least get out of the corset, I’ll just quickly clean up the mess in the bathroom and I’ll leave you some clothes outside when you are ready” He said standing up then startled when Sakura shook her head.

“I have a jutsu for cleaning up blood, You go find me something to wear and I’ll fix the bathroom, How _did_ you fall anyway??” She asked making her way to the bathroom preforming a few hand seals and the blood was gone in a silvery poof, The chunk of porcelain from the sink sealed as well. Kakashi grunted mumbling something about seeing a very big bug, after all there was no chance in hell that he would tell her that he had came so hard he practically blacked out after another prompt in the shower. He pulled out one of his old ABNU winter shirts with the turtleneck which would easily cover her thighs and a pair of clean boxers and knocked twice on the door for a small dainty hand to poke out claw at air before finding its quarry. He could handle Sakura staying the night, He could handle waking up if he even slept to her face in the morning, but nothing could prepare the pull of his heart when she stepped out on the bathroom.

Gone was the jewellery, and the makeup she so artfully wore, Her hair was braided and fell down her left shoulder. The jumper was baggy but in a way that suited her and he was left speechless at the sight of her stocking clad legs. But she had never looked so beautiful. He could see her mouth moving, and when she waved her hand across his vision there was a sudden breeze of mint and he snapped out of it looking at her “I used your toothbrush, I’m sorry I just didn’t think also do you have a spare pack I could borrow? Just to put my stuff in it” She said shyly and he just nodded.

He noticed her padding around to sit on the chair when he coughed slightly unsure if it was wise to voice his idea and passed her the pack which she quickly pushed a small item into it before loading her clothing on top. “If you want you can sleep in the bed, You’ve just got back and theirs nothing worse than sleeping on that chair believe me” He said quickly and he watched as he saw her plan through her answer. “Why don’t we both sleep in it, It’s a big bed after all, And its not like we haven’t done it before on missions” she said twirling her braid and looking at him his mind screamed at him but he just nodded watching as she smiled softly pouncing up like a graceful cat.

He only hoped this wouldn’t crash down on him in the morning. He got in on the other side of his bed and watched as Sakura immediately curled up facing him the lamp on her side already turned off he switched off his own and pulled the covers over himself watching as Sakura shivered softly before falling still. Kakashi chuckled softly, The poor girl was shattered. Already out for the count and he froze as he felt her feet wind up around his own. Her’s were slightly colder so he forgave her quickly his last thought was how beautiful she looked in the moonlight .

**.::Morning::.**

Kakashi woke suddenly, it was far too warm for this time of year, and it was apparent why when he opened his eyes to a sea of pink. He could feel her legs wrapped around his own, her face was pressed against his neck and could feel the blows of warm air through his mask. The door knocked silently and his brow creased who would be calling at this hour, he could see the first rays of sunlight peeking through his window and he slowly disentangled himself smiling when he watching Sakura reach for the missing warmth.

He passed the bag which Sakura had so secretly guarded, his interest was peeked but he wouldn’t go snooping. He opened the door slightly before being surrounded by spices, and with big pretty blue eyes stood Myobi. “What not gonna let me in?” She pouted softly a gleam in her eye sparkled but Kakashi didn’t budge. He could see the marks from bites that didn’t belong to him and she smelled of alcohol and sex.

“We can’t do this any more Myobi” He said rubbing his neck slightly and looking at her shocked expression before she glared at him from behind immaculate makeup. “Is there someone in your apartment?” She demanded craning to look over his shoulder for a peek at this woman who had clearly made him not want to look twice. Myobi knew he wanted them to be but a girl like her just couldn’t live of what he got she needed her jewels and her furs and she was practically royalty by the time she would be done with a southern king. “It wouldn’t matter even if I did Myobi, I’m just sick of this game. You can keep your gifts, I don’t want them back. Now you don’t have to feel guilty about seeing the others so just stay away from me.” He said shutting the door to see Sakura sitting upright.

“I can leave if you need me too” She said shyly glancing up quickly just as a ray of sunshine painted her in yellow, causing the pink in her hair to look like white for half a second but Kakashi decided he preferred her in Sunlight that Moonlight. “I’ve been meaning to do that for a while to be honest” He said scratching the back of his head to find it completely healed. “She’s a free spirit, she shouldn’t have to be tied down to an old man like me” He said with a chuckle when he caught Sakura’s expression.

“I don’t think your old” She said softly “Theres nothing wrong with Loyalty and if you ask me she’s just messed up the best thing thats happened to her” Sakura said with a nod as if affirming it to herself with a smile. “Your very kind, But you have to think of me like that After all I’m your favourite sensei” He joked not missing the ‘ _Yeah yeah_ ’ expression on her face and he faked an outraged expression which made her laugh.

“So do you need to make your way too the hospital then?” He asked and Sakura shook her head “Shisho gave me today off, She also cured my fever, _YES I DID_ , actually have a fever it may have been a illness but that was not a complete lie” She said before standing stretching her limbs. Kakashi pretended to ignore her. “Technically, I have the day off.” He mumbled and Sakura made a suspicious cough that sounded like ‘Bollocks’

“Sakura-chan you wound me with your disbelief” He mocked and Sakura merely danced out of his swatting hands reach bouncing into the kitchen pulling open the fridge. “Oh do make yourself at home, I haven’t got anything anyway, Do day is food shopping day” He said and he dodged the empty orange juice carton with practiced movements. “Lets go out for breakfast” Sakura shouted from her spot in the fridge and Kakashi was briefly speechless from the glorious sight of her ample behind.

“I know your staring at my ass Kakashi…” She muttered but he heard it all the same announcing that he was going to get changed and that he would pay for breakfast missing her champions grin. Today was going to be a good day.


	5. Awakened Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm super excited to be back, its been almost a year since I last updated. As you know from reading last chapter I lost my best friend and it made me hate this story but I’m back again and still writing so thats a plus.
> 
> I will say that in the next coming chapters it will get far far more steamy as Sakura and Kakashi clash with high emotions who will snap first only time will tell so please read and review and I am sorry if I’ve missed some spelling mistakes I love you all thank you <3

**..::::..**

It had been two weeks since Kakashi had taken her out for breakfast, They had laughed and talked about a whole manner of things, before Kakashi was dragged from his seat by an overbearing Gai. who was as he put it, loath to ‘cut his enteral rival’s date with the most beautiful flower of Konoha short but he was suppose to be at a meeting’ which had Sakura furiously blushing and Kakashi didn’t seem to have the time to say otherwise, just a flick of his wrist as he was dragged from his place. She had seen flashes of him, here and there, over the course of the two week’s. He would wave, she would return it before, she moved on to her various patients rooms.

She supposed it was for the best, as nowadays she would be hit with an overwhelming wave of desire, which had manifested from her very own copy of Icha Icha. She had to admit, though she would immediately deny it if confronted. That Icha Icha Paradise did have its own sort of charm, It wasn’t just porn without plot. She felt like she could relate to Hikari, as a woman that hadn’t quite found her feet in this new world of passion. So when she had woken up last week in the middle of the night, her pyjama top plastered to her chest and her panties wet. Sakura had been mortified that her subconscious had portrayed herself and Kakashi, as Hikari and Sensei. She had thrown the book from her bedside cabinet, across the room where it landed in her laundry basket.(Though she had retrieved it in the middle of the night to stow it under her pillow) Sakura had slowly begun to question wether lusting after her former sensei was a wise choice, Surely he would consider her too young? Or less pleasing to the eye than Myobi.

There was also the fact he would refuse considering the nature of their previous relationships from being under his care as a Genin. Her day had kept most of her thoughts at bay, A Genin team had come in throughly burned after a new team attack formation had gone wrong, One of worst off had scolded herself for crying and Sakura had told her in confidence, that she had stubbed her toe this morning and cried like a baby, which caused the girl to smile and bare the sticky salve to help the newly healed skin. Though Sakura hadn’t told her she had smashed the table in retaliation. She was surprised when Kiba had come in nursing a rather bad bite wound which was leaking a sickly sweet purple fluid, and had been pleasantly surprised that the Inuzuka clan had developed its own poison that their dogs were immune too but humans not so much. Lucky he had the cure on him but he was worried about any shots he might need to have. The answer being one and Sakura was sworn to secrecy to never reveal his surprised high-pitched yelp. A couple civilians had come through too, mostly mothers fretting over their children who had fallen out of tree’s or into random pits thats hadn't yet been covered. Not to mention an older man who occasionally liked to propose, Sakura never took it personally it happened to nurse’s on a day to day bases in fact in the meal hall there would be bets on who would get asked that day, the winners would get one of the less crappy yogurts but it was fun all the same.

So when Sakura had dragged herself through her door flung her shoes into the shoe rack and made her way into the kitchen to brew herself a green tea, and maybe throw some instant ramen into the microwave if she could be bothered she opened her kitchen door to be buffed in the face with the delicious scent of real food. Rubbing her eyes at the collection, she perked up enough to see Ino furiously stirring at the rice and Sakura’s heart sunk. Sakura could count on one hand the amount of times Ino had cooked for her. The first was when she had messed up Sakura’s schedule at the hospital and had clocked her in for four graveyard shifts in a row and then the fifth day an afternoon ensuring she had little to no sleep.

She had cooked the best meal she had, had in a long time and quickly forgave her. The second had been as a birthday present including the apparently famous Yamananka massage and sakura had been pleasantly surprised and requested one every year for her birthday since. She had since confided that she learned her secrets from Choji’s family and practiced a lot on Shikamaru to keep her calm. The third and final time, and judging from the three bottles of wine on the table cloth, she guessed that it was the same reasoning, Ino always bounced back from breakup’s, She was a social butterfly who liked to flutter around the flower pools. But with Shikamaru, the last time they broke up it took Sakura three days to get her to come out of bed and eat. Then another week on top to make her come out and enjoy the sunshine. She also knew from experience to not bring it up before Ino was ready so she quickly hugged the girl from behind, craning her neck to try the stew out of reflex when Ino brought up the spoon then sprinted upstairs to quickly jump in the shower and change.

Which is why she was even more surprised when her foot hit something dark purple and her face met an unyielding force of plastic. Cursing under her breath she got back up and flicked the light switch on to be greeted by two large purple suitcases one down on its side and the other sporting a small dent from when her head connected with it. It was then that Ino had shifted on the stairs, cerulean eyes pooling with emotion. “I’m sorry Sakura I couldn’t put them in the room…” She broke off with a soft sob and slid down the wall on Sakura’s middle landing. Sakura crept back down the stairs opting to slid down the wall and pull Ino against her shoulder, one hand smoothing Ino’s blonde locks the other wrapped tightly around her best friend. “Its okay Ino, Do you want me to put them in the room and you can come sleep in my bed tonight? I’ll let you wear my fluffy pj’s the ones with the walruses on them” She chuckled and Ino let out a watery laugh in response nodding before shaking her head.

“The stew is pretty much done if you want to shower I can put it on low, I bought ice cream and plum wine and a bottle of sake from Tsunade’s stash” She said with a brighter laugh and Sakura groaned knowing that her Blonde Shishou would certainly notice a missing bottle but decided if it kept Ino smiling a little longer she would deal with the consequences. Dragging the cases to one side so she could shower she emerged six minutes later with her bright green towel wrapped around her head to keep her leave in conditioner happy, quickly changing into her second favourite pyjamas that consisted of tiny pugs that kakashi had jokingly got her three years ago. Making sure to get out the walrus pj’s for Ino and secretly glad she had changed her sheets this morning.

Going back into the hall to fetch the cases she wasn’t surprised why Ino hadn’t wanted to walk into her former room again. The full length mirror just opposite the door was covered in small photos mostly of her and Sakura but the close second being snap shots she had bullied Shikamaru into taking. A couple of his chunin sweatshirts, littered the floor along with little tell tale signs of letters for when one or the other was on long missions. Placing the suitcases onto Ino’s bed, Sakura violently kicked the sweatshirts under the bed with a growl before closing the door behind her and padding down the stairs with a bunch of facemarks, nail polish and its remover, feet cream and a put on dry hair conditioner holding Ino’s pj’s in the other hand and settling it all down in her living room for them after dinner.

Ino had already set the table and was in the middle of pouring some of the beef stew with the thick cuts of potato,leek carrot and onion. “Don’t drool on the wood work forehead or we’ll both slip on the way out” Ino said placing the white rice into the small square bowls Sakura and been given by her mother. Reaching the table to uncork the wine and let it air she traveled to her glass and cup cabinet and retrieved two wine glasses and two water glasses filling the latter with ice cubes and a couple of fruit slices and poring water into them to sit. Dinner was quick and mostly silent, Sakura knew not to push and Ino seemed content with the meal which was a somewhat good sign, as she wasn’t picking at it at all. The food was delicious, Sakura had gotten much better at her cooking, although no one would touch her solider pills unless she bit into one herself. It was a nice change from takeout and Naruto dragging team 7 for Ramen, plus Hinata who was always welcome and helped keep Naruto and Sasuke in line.

“Me and Shikamaru are done” Ino said casually as she picked up the bottle of plum wine and poured herself a glass. Sakura paused with a piece of beef and potato in her chopsticks that had gotten halfway to her mouth before pausing.

“Like done, Done? Or maybe again in a couple of weeks done?” Sakura asked quickly bitting down on her food before it slipped through the wooden implements. “As in never getting back together” Ino said picking up her chopsticks with a shrug. “I guess I kinda saw it coming, He’s busy helping Suna with all the different peace treaty’s and he said he’d been having thoughts” Ino said softly pausing to take a sip of her wine.

“He said he’d been having thoughts of Temari” Sakura choked grasping franticly for her water, eyes watering and she coughed to unlodge the piece of food from her throat. “What the hell?” She spat out wondering where this had come from, Sakura had certainly seen Shikamaru with Temari quite a lot, whilst she was still in Suna but she was always assumed it was because Temari was his guide, but for him to out right admit that he had doubts had Sakura now wanting nothing more than to send Shikamaru there via her chakra laden fist. “Sakura its fine” Ino said smiling at her though it didn’t fully reach her eyes

“We’re ninja, tomorrow I could get killed in battle, or Kidnapped and tortured, or a lot of other horrible things. I’d rather be honest and spend my life without regrets. I already almost severed a friendship over someone stupid. I don’t want to make that mistake again I’m happy for him I told him to go for it and that I hoped he was going to be happy” She said and Sakura was struck by the woman in front of her.

“Ino…” Sakura began and Ino grinned at her, eyes twinkling in mirth. “However he may or may not be able to find the twelve alarms I put around his room and sealed, If I’m gonna look like a raccoon, He can damn well also look like one” She said finishing her glass to pour another and Sakura smiled chuckling to herself. People never truly change and if Ino could do something so grown up then so could she. “Well I’ve got tomorrow off so you and I are gonna put on some face masks watch really bad reruns of Ninja Warrior and I’m gonna comb this new leave on conditioner I found into your hair.” Sakura said grabbing the Sake with one hand and clearing the plates with the other, Ino shuffling over to help before both settled onto the couch pulling one of the many fluffy blankets over their legs. Faces stinging with cucumber and pineapple face masks, Ino’s hair twisted up and clipped into an updo atop her head to keep the conditioner from smudging the couch, the first coat of matte teal nail polish on their toes and half way through the bottle of Sake later.

Sakura thanks to her Shishou’s training, which also expanded to alcohol though Sakura was pleasantly buzzed, Ino had already lost the battle with being sober. “You know Sakura… I pity him, I mean look at me, I’m beautiful, I’m an accomplished kunoichi, I am in my prime!” Ino slurred and Sakura had to swerve the nail polish brush to avoid Ino’s hands as she gripped her foot a little tighter to reapply the second coat of nail polish to the half done foot. “Speaking of which we are going to the Peace Lilly Festival this weekend, Everyones buzzing about it and plus Gaara will be there as will the other Leaders of the nation and we all know how funny it is to see Naruto pull the poor guy over to every stall regardless of his station” Ino said and Sakura giggled at the thought of the two both former and otherwise Jinjuriki.

Plus there was fireworks and plenty of sake as ordered by her Shishou every four years. If would also be the first that the entirety of team 7 would be present and Sakura knew no amount of busy schedules would save her from Naruto once he realised how close it was. Ino was busy complaining at how much Sakura should be happy to be asked by her. “I mean pretty much anyone would be honoured to be with me, But you know what, I think I’m going to go for someone older, I mean Yamato is pretty hot, the eyes bug me out a little but hey blindfold him with his Hitai-ate and done sorted plus you get a bit of kinky fun” Ino said and Sakura spluttered on her drink, Nail polish bottle forgotten on the table beside them. “Ino! Really you perv, I don’t want to know all the details. Sakura said, trying to retrieve the teal bottle from its perch, before Ino gave her another heart attack. Ino chuckled shooting back her drink and fixing her hair bun when a few strands escaped.

“I mean come on Sakura, I know for a fact that, I’ve been thinking about what you told me about Kakashi, and if I have then aren’t you at least a little curious to see what he could do?” She asked and Sakura felt her cheeks redden. “I knew it! Honestly I will personally sacrifice an evening to get you polished up and not even the copy cat ninja could resist you” Ino said and Sakura could only prey that both females would forget this conversation. After various cups, a smashed empty sake bottle, all four sets of nails dry, Sakura was carrying her best friend bridal style up the staircase when Ino gripped her top a bit tighter “Saku-chann can I hic sleep with you hic tonight?” She hiccuped, and Sakura didn’t have the heart to say no, to her cover hogging ways. Hoping into bed and making sure Ino was safely tucked in, Sakura got into the covers making sure to wrap them around her waist so when Ino inevitably stole them she would at least be able to keep warm, Ino smiled at her sleepily before she spoke.

“Oh you don’t need to worry about Pakkun now” Ino said sleepily rubbing her eyes and when Sakura cocked a thin brow at her she laughed slightly hiccupping again “You know when you told me that Pakkun had come to see you about Kakashi?” She did remember, because the Blonde had demanded where she’d been all night, after she had apparently had to stay at her mother’s because Sakura was ‘Off galavanting elsewhere’. So Sakura had told her that she had slept on Kakashi’s couch to make sure he didn’t slip into a coma and thankfully the blonde had left it at that. “Yes pig but I can seem to see the connection right now?” Sakura said and Ino smiled burrowing in deeper to the covers.

“Well I think Pakkun must have left his collar, I found it this morning because I thought you’d stolen my back pack again anyway, He must be big now, it looked far too big for him or maybe Kakashi’s got a new summon, anyway I knew I’d be seeing him with Gai today so I gave him it back and told him that one of his dogs must have forgotten it” She said and Sakura felt her stomach drop, the alcoholic haze disappearing instantly leaving her wide eyed and her breath caught in her throat. Kakashi would have known that, the collar didn’t belonged to any of his summons, and she also knew that if Kakashi was to ask Pakkun that the small dog may not lie to his master. Closing her eyes she knew that tomorrow would be awkward as hell as Naruto would have gotten wind that she was off tomorrow and would drag everyone round. She only hoped that she would survive the potential disaster that would come by morning light.

**..::::..**

Kakashi’s fingers traced the thick leather collar in his hands, It was black with its single silver hoop at the front, the back had small silver grooves that when you brought the leather together it snapped shut and closed with a small padlock with an engraved heart the key lying innocently from its lock. A few stray pink hairs had attached themselves around the lock as if it had been removed quickly. Which brought him to his next problem, He could smell her all over it, In a madding way that made him was to throw it in the trash or make him find her and lock her in it. Dangerous thoughts for someone like him. He had smiled and covered for her when Ino had innocently handed him it thinking it was for one of his summons.

He had the literal ball in his court, He could return it and leave for a long mission which would hopefully remove her from his senses, He could return it and maybe help her find a safe way to harbour her desires or maybe, just maybe, he could convince her to spend the night and let him show her how good it could be and what terrified him was how much he wanted to. He had always strived for control in his life, ever since his father had left him alone at a tender age, Though he never blamed him. He found himself naturally able to command that control from his targets, that was also the reason why he was always the one sent out for seduction missions if he was available.

Myobi had been a distraction, He very rarely allowed himself to retain any sort of relationship, within his home village. Too many people, asking too many questions. He had the house thankfully to himself, Pakkun had gone elsewhere and wouldn’t be home, What wasn't normally taught at the ninja academy anymore was the art of seduction. Back in his time even at a tender age he was shown these things. He ever wondered if Sakura had been taught by Tsunade the infamous woman herself when it came to the red missions. Males were most likely taught how to manipulate shadow clones in this manner, very special few like Sakura would have been taught Genjutsu.

Quickly translating the signs ‘Bird, Bear, Dog, Dragon, Hare and Horse’ The woman he had conjured was indeed pink haired but the similarities stopped there. Purple eyes blinked slightly, getting used to the dim lights, her mocha skin seemed to glimmer in the moonlight and her hair was slightly more lavender than pink he mused. As he wrapped his hand in her hair and brought her to her knee’s. He clipped the collar around her slender neck and tightened it accordingly. “You know what to do” he said and the clone smirked hands reaching for his trousers and unbuckling them and Kakashi groaned into the night as her mouth took all of him in a swift movement.

Harsh and demanding she reached up to kneed his sack and she pulled back all the way to the tip to lick over softly. Her other hand busy rubbing against her clit gathering the moisture that collected keening and closing her eyes against the false pleasure that sprung through her veins. Strong hands pulled her up and over the couch her ass bare and at Kakashi’s hip level. It was so easy to get lost in one’s mind Kakashi thought slipping through her core in one pump that left both human and clone breathless.

Here he could pretend he had her, wrapping one hand around her throat and slamming his hips against hers tearing a ragged moan from her lips, He could feel himself coming closer to the edge wanting to feel something other than his hand for the last few weeks and quickened his pace. The clone went wild beneath him back arched and begging for release she turned her gaze round capturing it with a smirk “Please, Sensei” Kakashi’s back snapped forward covering the clones back as he growled in pleasure, and he came with the clones cries of ‘Sensei’ in his ears and utterly spent collapsing on the couch and just dragging the covers around his waist, He faintly heard the collar hitting the wooden floor as sleep overtook him.

**..::::..**

Sakura woke to the strong smell of coffee and something burning, Leaping up from the covers thinking that Pig had fallen asleep on the couch whilst cooking and burnt down her last kitchen, she whizzed down the staircase all whilst yelling profanities. “ **PIG!** I SWEAR IF YOU BURN DOWN MY FUCKING KITCHEN AGAIN I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!” Sakura growled, slamming her fist into the kitchen door, which opened furiously into the open fridge door which closed shut and the voice that yelled was certainly not high enough to be her best friend.

“ _SAKURA-CHAAAANNN!!_ ” Sakura paused taking in the scene of Naruto half bent at the waist clutching his fingers, one which was bent at an uneven angle. Sasuke was pouring the coffee into four different cups, not even sparing a glance at his fallen teammate who was outright sobbing on the floor. Sakura was however transfixed on Kakashi wearing Ino’s ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron complete with frilly layers as he was attempting to save what ever Sai had been cooking if she glanced the cook book in Sai’s hands. “What the fuck are you all doing in my kitchen? Where’s Ino?” She asked, bending down to pull Naruto up and quickly assessing the damage. Honestly she had seen the blonde take hits that would kill any normal person but to see him snivelling over a mere dislocation brought a smile to her face.

“Ne Sakura-chan don’t smile like that, It hurts!” Naruto cried ,screwing his eyes shut when Sakura snapped it back into place and healed the damage around it. “We figured we’d all come round seeing as we all had the day off together” He said smiling and Sakura noted that everyone else looked like they had been dragged here. “Ahh, Sorry Naruto but Pig and Shikamaru broke up so I promised her we’d spend the day together” She began when Sai piped up from his book.

“Yamanka-san has been summoned for a mission, I saw her storming up Hokage tower this morning whilst I was painting the sunrise, she left a note on the living room table and I cleaned up the broken Sake bottles for you” Sakura felt her heart swell slightly, Sai had come so far with them and she smiled genuinely at him, she had wished Ino had told her first but she guessed the blonde would be happy to get away from the village for a while and she only hoped she’d not been sent to suna” Sakura thought knowing that Naruto’s friendship with Gaara might not be able to handle the calamity if Ino and Temari were to cross paths right now.

Sitting down at the table opposite Sasuke, who had scrapped one of her mugs across, filled with a rich black coffee to her, she accepted it gratefully. Alarm gone now that she knew her kitchen was safe, her eyes flickered over to the oven, where Kakashi was pouring a thick liquid into a frying pan and with his other hand pouring ether salt or sugar into a small pot and stirring. Naruto had settled next to Sasuke, causing the raven haired male to scowl and scuttle away slightly for more room causing Sakura to smile again, She loved her boys, they were the family she chose and it was only natural that both her and Naruto would gravitate towards Sasuke.

It seemed the blonde was even more determined to fix the bond from Sasuke’s leaving and vowed to never leave him alone again weather the raven haired ninja wanted him to or not. A bottle of water and two aspirins were placed down by Kakashi before he turned back round to the stove as Sakura wolfed down the pills and drunk half the water in the bottle, She felt far better than she deserved and she only hoped that Ino didn’t feel worse. The stack of pancakes put down in front of her caused her to groan out loud, They looked perfect like something you’d see in a photograph.

Who knew that the copy cat ninja was good at something so normal. Soon all the members of team seven had pancakes in front of them when Kakashi came over with a small cream jug. “I had to make do, You didn’t have any lemons so it might not be sweet enough.” Kakashi said settling down the cream jug in the middle. Sakura poured knowing from instinct that Kakashi was always quite handy in the kitchen, though he rarely cooked for any of them, she trusted his judgement and she was awarded with a thick raspberry syrup and a couple raspberry with sugar fell on top. “I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to kiss someone so much right now” Sakura thought cutting into one of the pancakes and stuffing it in her mouth, the raspberry syrup bursting along her taste spuds.

A deep hearty chuckle pulled her from her food glancing up, Naruto looked horrified staring at her with wide eyes, as realisation dawned on her. “That was suppose to be internal, and not aimed at anyone in particular, honestly I’d kiss Pakkun if he set this down in front of me” She muttered darkly and her eyes widened in realisation at the mention of the pug, Kakashi knew about the collar. She eyed him darkly under her lashes, Did he have it with him, would he assume that Ino was mistaken and that it didn’t have anything to do with her at all? “Its okay Sakura I understand completely” Kakashi chuckled singular eye gleaming in knowing amusement, that Sakura had the sudden urge to throw her mug at him.

“Ne Sakura-chan will you be coming to the festival?” Naruto asked scratching the back of his head and Sakura mused the option, Now that pig was on a mission with no timeframe that would mean their plans from last night were moot. “Of course I’m going, all my boys are after all” She said smiling and she caught Naruto’s wide grin, Sasuke snorted into his mug, flinching when Naruto swung his arm round cuff around his raven head and pull him closer. “Means you can’t say no now you bastard! You count in the boys bit” He practically yelled as Sasuke struggled out of the headlock.

“Now don’t go breaking my table if you all want to fight you can fight elsewhere!” Sakura said sternly, making sure to reach all of their eyes, so they knew the weight of her threat. Naruto grinned scratching the back of his head. “Okay Sakura-chan, We better get going anyway, Sasuke decided to start clearing out the Uchiha estate, so me and Sai promised to help him out. Kakashi said you two were going to train today so we’re letting you off the hook just this once” He said and Sakura raised an eyebrow at Kakashi who avoided her look.

“Not a problem, It was nice to have breakfast together however next time please announce your presence before burning my pots okay?” She said and she could swear that Sai blushed slightly, Clutching her mothers blue cook book in which she had hand written for her daughter for when she had children. “Aa that would have been my fault Sakura-san, I didn’t realise that I needed sugar not salt, May I borrow this? I’m trying to learn how to cook and seeing how bad you use to be and now you are passable I’m sure I too can master it” He smiled and Sakura growled low in her throat her cooking wasn’t that bad. Naruto sensing her growing anger, merely pulled both pale skinned males out into her back garden, with a wave and a promise to return the book after Sai was done chewing on his own foo,t before all three vanished leaving Sakura with a load of washing up to do and a silent sensei.

“So…” Sakura began cocking her hip to the side as Kakashi had moved most of the plates to her dishwasher. “I hear we are training today, funny thing though, I don’t remember agreeing to such a thing plus nobody told me about it and I just got my nails done last night” Sakura continued watching as Kakashi sighed straightening up. “Ino came to me yesterday with something of yours, Thinking it belonged to Pakkun” He said and Sakura also straightened up, steeling her nerves, she would not back down to this, her mind was made up, playing dumb she only smiled.

“Oh?” She asked lightly trying not to laugh when Kakashi’s eye blared into hers. Kakashi’s resolve was slowly crumbling, He knew that she knew what he was referring to, yet he couldn’t see the shy girl he was so much expecting. He eyed her stance, legs crossed at the ankles, her hip propped against the table and one arm crossed around her waist the other resting against her neck, fingers splayed against her skin trailing patterns across her jaw. This was a stance of a woman who knew what she wanted and knowing Sakura, wouldn’t back down from her objective, He sighed running a hand through his hair, the other opening a zip on the inside of his flak vest and retrieving the collar, he watched as Sakura’s emerald green eyes locked on it like a hawk.

“ _Oh_! That, I was wondering where that had gotten to” Sakura had no idea how long she could keep up her charade of bravo, Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, so loudly it was a wonder that Kakashi couldn’t hear it, she stalked closer pushing off from the table with little to no sound. Kakashi was watching her warily, Sakura reached out, fingers tracing the edge of the leather, skimming the edge of his knuckles as she did so and she had to credit that both of them didn’t flinch, though she could see Kakashi was clenching his jaw, from the movement of the mask. She skimmed her fingernails lower the teal bright against the khaki green of his vest. “Sakura” She didn’t know if it was a warning or a option, but she could see the way he gulped when her fingers traced against his thigh, Her hand closing around her desired object. Kakashi jumped slightly when the dishwasher slammed shut, His eyes going to the device, as it rumbled happily away and he heard Sakura chuckle.

So that was her plan all along and Kakashi had fallen for it hook, line and sinker. He felt the collar being tugged from his grip, and his breath caught at the sight of Sakura’s mischievous grin as she played with the loop. “I’ve been thinking… about what you said, about how anyone would be lucky to have me” She said her eyes leaving the collar to bore into his eye. “I want you, and I know that you might think I’m too young, or that our relationship will be compromised, But I’m not a little girl anymore. and I’m old enough to make my own decisions, so I’m asking you for a night. Just a single night, just to see if this could be something, Your not my sensei anymore as much as we like to joke about it” She finished mouth quivering slightly but proud than she had spoken her mind.

She watched as Kakashi looked at her, and she wished she could read his mind as he sighed and she steeled her spine for rejection, looking away and willing herself not to tear up in front of him when she heard him chuckle. “Fuck it, I’m going to hell anyway” He said before he wrapped a hand gently around her neck and its twin around her waist and pulled her to him. Her chest bumped against his and she gasped as suddenly it went dark, The cheat had pulled her headband down around her eyes and she felt his lips against hers, her confusion left her as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her lips as she bit down on his bottom causing him to groan loudly and his tongue came out to meet hers. Sakura moaned against him, tasting coffee and the syrup on his tongue and he pulled away breathing heavily.

She heard him lift his mask back up and gentle hands lifted her headband back up and her eyes stung at the bright light, breathing harsh and knowing her lips must be bruised and plump by his kiss. “That was worth going to hell for” She said cursing inwardly when she realised that it had not been an internal thought as Kakashi chuckled. “Yes it was, wasn’t it” he mused taking in her appearance as he stored it in memory, she looked lovely, kissed and dazed and he knew it could be a downward spiral. “Well we obviously have chemistry, are you sure this is what you want Sakura, What if the boys catch on? and if they do the entirety of the hidden villages will know too, knowing them can you live with that?” He asked and Sakura stayed silent calculating in her head.

“I don’t care” She said finally and Kakashi gave a soft huff, caressing her cheek. “I don’t want to ruin you” He said softly and she looked at him a soft smile gracing the edge of her lips. “You won’t remember, my life, my choice and anyway they three are far more scared of me than they will admit, If they catch us, which they won’t I’ll just threaten to reveal their darkest secrets” She grinned and Kakashi huffed in mock defeat. “Okay, One night and if we decide it isn’t for us. Friends?” He asked and she grinned again, holding out her pinky and grabbing his, in one of them, silly jesters he’d seen her do with Naruto and Sai.

“Friends…I have the rest of this afternoon off” She started but he placed a finger to her lips. “No we do this right and we do this my way, I’ll take you to dinner” He started and Sakura mimicked his gesture “Nu-Uh If Naruto and co get word they will just crash it, Counter option, We order takeaway here or at your place, I can even get all dressed up if that will allow you to feel like we are doing this right” She countered and Kakashi sighed again nodding. “Fine, but wear them cute stockings again and the corset” He said and he dodged Sakura’s hand as she blushed furiously.

“Easy or I’ll just wear my comfy underwear” She threatened and Kakashi chuckled. “I’m sure any underwear on you, will make you look ravishing” He said and Sakura was struck mute trying to think of a thing to say. “What do you like to play with?” He asked suddenly curiosity trumping common sense, and he flinched at the question and braced himself for a punch he truly deserved after too long he glanced across and smiled, His brave Sakura had deserted her as she toed her carpet. “I ugh, I don’t have much, the girl at the store put in some small things” She said before turning around and walking out the kitchen.

Kakashi stayed wondering if she meant him to follow or not before picking up after her, He walked up the stairs and went to the door he knew was hers, as she was dragging a box out of the wardrobe, and placing it on the bed. His eyes caught the familiar orange covered book laying on the floor between the bed and the chest of drawers beside it and took mental note to file that away for later.

Sakura motioned for the male to open it and he did, spilling the contents out against the pink of her sheets, the first thing he had noted was a light pink object, it was small and made of silicon and ended in a hoop and the shaft was slightly bulbed like a flower bud. and spying the small bottle of cherry lube and the raised button on the bottom end of the hoop he guessed it was a vibrating butt plug. What looked like earnings with clamps attached were still in its little gift bag, spilling them out onto his hands to finger the crystal cut green gems hanging off them, Nipple clamps were one of his favourite things to play with and he couldn’t help but picture Sakura with silk rope tying her hands back and begging him to relieve the pressure had him growing hard.

5 foot of black silk rope was corded nicely and left to the side and he spied another pair of stockings and a garter belt, he almost over looked the pink silicon Ben Wa ball’s that jingled when his hands passed over them, even from his height he could smell her over the traces of soap which meant she had used these already and he turned to his unusually quiet teammate. “You are to wear these as well” He said and he watched as her pupils dilated in response to his words, she nodded and Kakashi took her chin in his hand. “I like communication Sakura, Your words are your power in this kind of thing, all you have to stay is your safe word and everything ends and we’ll talk about what went wrong and why, Then I will do whatever in my power to fix it” He said and Sakura’s tongue came out to swipe at her lips.

“Okay” She nodded “Yes, I’ll wear them” She corrected and Kakashi hummed happily. “I will be getting you a couple of other things, but thats for me to know and you to find out” He said and Sakura opened her mouth to protest but Kakashi shushed her first “Thats what I like to do Sakura, You better get use to it” He said and Sakura huffed and nodded again. “Yes sir” She said mockingly but she felt herself being pulled back again. This time the cloth didn’t move but she felt his mouth hotly against hers as she whimpered, Heat spreading through her like wild fire.

“Damn it Sakura, Your making it hard for me to be a gentleman, Next week we’ll order take out from my place, your choice on food anything but ramen. You will wear something pretty maybe that red dress from Sasuke’s welcome back party, You should wear the Balls inside you and take the other things in an overnight bag, you won’t need pyjama’s if I get my way, also wear those boots I bought you” He said hotly against her ear and she shuddered thinking of all the possibilities before she heard him poof out of her home. Letting out a groan she flattened on her bed not caring that everything would fall off, she could feel how tight her nipples and sex felt the pounding in her blood matching the rhythm of her clit and she knew that if Kakashi could make her feel this way from two simple kisses she was in for a hell of a night next week.

She couldn’t help but thank Pig for giving her the courage and noted that she would go down to Tsunade later today and try and wrangle Ino’s place of operations so she could send her a letter about how well it went and a bottle of wine. She oddly wondered if Kakashi would be at the festival this weekend as well, and a grin escaped her, Kakashi wouldn't know what hit him if he saw her there, but she promised he would be taking her home that very night.


End file.
